house of hell
by mysticwater72
Summary: Maximum Ride is a girl who is abused at home when suddenly some new people move in next door what happens when Max gets close to the dark mysterious boy and what happens when he knows her secret? Cliche i know but this is my first fanfic soo i hope you like it AH
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fanfic so I hope you like the songs I' m using are going to be by Breathe Carolina or Nevershoutnever if any of you say why Justin Beiber ITS NOT JUSTIN BEIBER say that my dino shall eat you : D

Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride I wouldn't be wrighting a fanfic

All this wasted space

This whole room it takes hard to stay awake

This is my escape

If we feel it back up

Amphetamine rush

Set me on fire tonight tonight

It's getting critical getting critical

I gotta let it go gotta let it go

You're my chemical you're my chemical

Killer ,killer ,killer ,killer

Stabs me in the back

Takes me all I have

Wrestle to the floor

See you soon for more

If we feel it back up

Amphetamine rush

Set me on fire tonight tonight

It's getting critical getting critical

I gotta let it go gotta let it go

You're my chemical you're my chemical

Killer ,killer ,killer ,killer

It's getting critical getting critical

I gotta let it go gotta let it go

You're my chemical you're my chemical

Killer ,killer ,killer ,killer

I put down my guitar just as my so-called 'dad' came trampling up the stairs. I winced knowing what was about to hit me (Ha-Ha see what I did there. No? Well you are about to find out in about 5 seconds.)

"MAXIMUM RIDE SHUT YOUR FUCKING FACE NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOUR HORRIBLE VOICE" Jeb yelled then slammed my door open and grabbing me by the neck and slammed me against the wall.

"Listen bitch some new people moved in next door go over and say hi and rember what happens if you tell them about what goes on in this house. Got it?" I nodded as best as I could.

He finally let go of my neck and left while I gasped for breath. I sighed and went to my closet picking out some red skinny jeans with a chain in the pocket then grabbed a black off the shoulder top that had rips in the sleeve. I grabbed my combat boots and put them on then went to the bathroom trying to find my concealer to cover my bruises on my face. I found my jacket and slipped it on so no cuts or bruises showed.

"Much better" I said to myself

**OK it thought that was a good place to end the chapter I hoped you liked it oh and that song was Chemicals by Breathe Carolina(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm glad I got reviews 2 but still3 lol anyways I know the first chapter was short blame my dad XD welp here is chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: does JP get excited over 2 reviews probley not.**

* * *

I walked outside as fast as I could to get away from Jeb. I looked next door to see a little girl with blonde long curls that bounced when ever she moved talking to her black Scottie dog like it could talk back **(A/N heh heh see what I did** **there.)** She looked behind her and saw me and started skipping over to me.

"HI!" she said excitedly

"uhm…hi?" I replied a little confused on what I should say to this overly happy girl.

"I'm Angel and that's total over there!" she said this while bouncing up and down "What's your name?"

"Max" I said a little more relived

she grabbed my hand and started pulling to her house. She opened her door running in while yelling for me to come in. I hesitated 'was it safe?' 'should I bail?' I decided that anything would be better then the place I call home.

"MOMMY HURRY UP I WANT YOU TO MEET MY NEW FRIEND MAX!" I laughed despite my growing anxiety. She was just the cutest little girl ever. A women walked in with a warm smile and warm brown eyes that reminded me of my moms.

"Hi I'm Dr. Martinez you must be Max," she said warmly

I nodded my head unsure of what to do.

"Why don't you come in the living room and meet everyone?"

"O-okay" I stuttered

We walked in the living room and what I saw surprised me. There was 7 kids in there. 'DAMN' I thought 'how big is this house?' One kid was pale and tall with strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes that were clouded over. Another kid looked like a photocopy of Angel only he's a boy with blonde spikes 'probley her twin I thought' then two girls sat on the couch chatting it up like no tomorrow one of them had mocha colored skin and black unruly hair that still looked good the other girl was tan like Dr, M with perfectly straight hair. Then the guy that really caught my eye has olive skin and black hair that flopped over one of his eyes. His eyes were obsidian dark that were like the night sky. The mocha color girl saw me and jumped up and down.

"ZOMG hi! I'm Monique but everyone calls me Nudge I never knew why though OMG you are sooooooo pretty like I love your hair are those natural blonde streaks? ZOMG you should be my new bestie we can have sleepovers and I can do your hair and dress you and then we could do like karaoke even though I sick at singing do you sing you look like a perfect sin-" the pale tall kid came over and slapped a hand over her mouth 'what was he doing to her!' I thought frantically

" Sorry she talks…A LOT I'm iggy by the way that's Gazzy word to the wise stay upwind that's Fang, Ella, and you already met Angel and Nudge" he said

"I'm Max"

That's when my phone stated ringing the song Monster by Paramore . I looked at the color ID seeing it was Jeb I sighed and answered

"hello?" I asked warily

"MAXIMUM RIDE GET YOUR ASS BACK HOME RIGHT NOW" he said then hung up

"um I have to g-go sorry" with that I ran out of there dreading the punishment to come.

When I got in I was greeted by getting punched in the face I winced and hit the wall

"you were over there way to long you worthless piece of shit" he spat his breath smelling of vodka. Then I knew he was drunk. He kicked my feet out form under me and I fell my head hitting the floor with a 'thud'. He kicked my sides over and over and slashed my arm with a knife he dident stop until I was in a ball crying wanting to die more then anything.

"get out of my sight you whore!" I crawled up the stairs into what is my room when truthfully its just a closet with a cot my guitar and some clothes. I tended to my wounds which seemes worse then what they are and looked in the mirror. 'How am I supposed to cover all of these brusies tomorrow for school?' I asked myself I crawled onto the cot and let the darkness overcome me thinking of the song that played on my cell phone.

_You were my conscience  
So solid, now you're like water  
And we started drowning  
Not like we'd sink any farther  
But I let my heart go  
It's somewhere down at the bottom  
But I'll get a new one  
And come back for the hope that you've stolen  
I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
From turning into a monster, eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
Well, now that you're gone, the world is ours  
I'm only human  
I've got a skeleton in me  
But I'm not the villain  
Despite what you're always preaching  
Call me a traitor  
I'm just collecting your victims  
And they're getting stronger  
_  
_I hear them calling_  
_(Calling, calling)_  
_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_  
_From turning into a monster, eating us alive_  
_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_  
_Well, now that you're gone, the world is ours_  
_Well, you thought of strength and solutions_  
_But I like the tension  
And not always knowing the answers  
But you're gonna lose it  
You're gonna lose it  
I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
From turning into a monster, eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
Well, now that you're gone the world  
I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
from turning into a monster; eating us alive  
don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
Well, now that you're gone, the world is ours_

* * *

**End of chapter 2! This is so much longer then the first I will try to update again later today HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!**

**~Mysticwater72**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks for the reviews!(: and follows anyways I know where my story is going kind of so don't worry and yes I know this story is VERY cliché. I'm going to answer this one review and then on with the story!**

** Esmeralda Ride- Thanks! And no I haven't thought about it only because I didn't know what that meant until a few seconds ago XD and I know I need more dialogue I'm planning on it I'm trying to get the right setting so don't worry(: **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Maximum Ride according to my therapist (I don't have a therapist)**

* * *

When I woke up I had a pounding headache and I was sore all over mostly in my head and ribs not a good sign. I looked at my phone for the time and had 20min to get ready of course. I decided what I was wearing was ok so I wrapped my ribs up and packed my face with concealer and some of the bruises still showed through. I cursed under my breath grabbed my bag and climbed out my window so I didn't have to deal with Jeb which on my part wasn't the greatest idea since my ribs were aching all the way through.

"MAX!" I turned around to see Iggy, Fang, Ella, and Nudge coming my way

"hi" I muttered hoping they would leave me alone. Its not that I didn't like them I did its just I'm not a morning person and I liked being left alone. I was just used to not having friends I was the loner at school I didn't belong.

They caught up with me with no effort considering I was walking about 10x's slower today because of again I say my ribs.

"Hey Max I have a question" Nudge asked

"hmm?"

"Do you want to stay the night tonight at our house my mom said it was totally ok" she paused and looked at me with hopeful eyes that widened when she saw what I hoped she didn't

"ZOMG WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE"

"NUDGE" Fang hissed "You do realize how bad that sounds right?" I chuckled at her realization

"oops I didn't mean it that way but do you want to? Doyoudoyoudoyoudoyou?"

"uhm…. I don't know-"

"PLEASEEEEEEEEEE" she looked at me with bambi eyes I sighed in defeat

" I guess"

"YAY!" she hugged me hard and if you think I took it like a man you are WAY off my friend

I screamed because it hurt way more then it should and started seeing black dots everywhere

"ZOMG are you ok Max" I dimly heard

"Someone grab her!" I heard Iggy hiss then felt ropey muscular arms behind my knees and back. Someone picked me up bridal style I realized as I passed out.

**LINEBREAK**

I woke up on a fluffy couch in a dimly lit room already knowing I was not at my house school or a hospital. But I had no idea were I was I sat up regretting it instantly and laid back down right as Dr. M came in.

"Oh good your awake are you okay sweetie Fang said something about Nudge hugging you then you passing out so I checked over your ribs and you have 3 cracked ones Max. How did this happen?"

I stayed silent I couldn't tell her I would just get beaten even more then usual by Jeb.

"Max does your dad beat you?"

I nodded my head slowly silent tears running down my face

"Max I'm sorry but I'm going to have to tell the police or something."

I started sobbing unable to hold it in

"You can stay here we have an extra room that you can use if you want?"

"I-I couldn't s-s-stay here you already have 7 kid in this h-h-house plus a d-d-dog" I sobbed

"it's ok really"

"o-okay"

"now get some rest I'm going to make some calls okay?"

I nodded and went back to sleep hoping this wouldn't backfire.

* * *

**OKAY chap 3 done! I'll start wrighting longer chapters soon **

**~Mysticwater72**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews!(: I'm going to answer these two reviews again and then on with thee story**

**Esmeralda Ride- Yeah I know there are a lot of mistakes :o Microsoft word doesn't do its job very well and for grammar I suck with grammar XD but I'm going to do this story on my own until I go crazy but I'll let you know if I need some help with beta(:**

**Guest-maybe, maybe not XD**

**Disclaimer_ for some reason I don't think jp sits in his house on Microsoft at 4am watching full house…**

* * *

My dreams were just as bad as real life. I was back in my house on the ground bleeding to death with Jeb towering over me rum on his breath

"YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY THAT EASY YOU BITCH? HUH? WELL THINK AGAIN THIS TIME YOU'RE GOING TO PAY" he yelled right in my face

I thrashed around trying to find anything to use as a defense. He came toward me with a knife and a murderous look on his face 'so this is it' I thought ' I'm as dead as George Washington' ha-ha dry humor making jokes in the face of death yep that's me.

"YOU'RE DEAD" He screamed

I curled into a ball hoping it would be over soon.

**LINEBREAK**

"MAXMAXMAXMAXMAXMAXMAXMAX!" I bolted up and immediately laid back down.

"What?" I grumbled noticing Nudge over me

"ZOMG are you ok I was sooooooo worried about you 'cause I just hugged you then you screamed then you passed out so Fang carried you here and then we had to go to school where this one slut named Lissa kept bothering me saying how hot Fang is I mean ew I may be adopted but Fang is still my brother y'know? So anyw- mmph"

Fang came in and put I cookie in her mouth to shut her up. I laughed 'cause of the expression on her face was priceless. She got up and tried to tackle Fang to the ground notice the word tried

"Nice try Nudge" he chuckled

I realized with a shock that, that is the first time I ever heard him talk I'm guessing he doesn't do it often.

"So you're staying here for awhile huh?" he asked. I nodded not seeing where this was going

"ZOMG YOU ARE? YAY!" she yelled

"Nudge keep it down will 'ya?"

"sorry mom…"

"Max how are you feeling?" Dr. M asked me

"Better thanks."

"No problem, well I'm going to the store everyone!"

a chorus of 'byes' followed her out the door. Nudge bolted to the TV and put something in a game system. She looked at me with a sly grin on her face

"We're going to play a singing game!" she said with excitement in every word.

I groaned "whyyyyy world why must you torture me!"

"Max that's a little dramatic don't you think?" Fang asked me

"Not if you're me" I huffed while Nudge threw a microphone at me.

"Here you're going first!"

I sighed "Fine, but I'm staying on the couch"

I scrolled through the songs finding the one country song I actually like **(A/N the only** **country I listen to is Carrie Underwood.)** Blown Away by Carrie Underwood

_**Dry lightning cracks across the skies**_  
_**Those storm clouds gather in her eyes**_  
_**Her daddy was a mean old mister**_  
_**Mama was an angel in the ground**_  
_**The weather man called for a twister**_  
_**She prayed blow it down**_

_**Theres not enough rain in Oklahoma**_  
_**To wash the sins out of that house**_  
_**Theres not enough wind in Oklahoma**_  
_**To rip the nails out of the past**_  
_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,**_  
_**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away**_  
_**'til theres nothing left standing,**_  
_**Nothing left to yesterday**_  
_**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,**_  
_**Blown away**_

_**She heard those sirens screaming out**_  
_**Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch**_  
_**She locked herself in the cellar**_

_**Listened to the screaming of the wind**_  
_**Some people called it taking shelter**_  
_**She called it sweet revenge**_  
_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**Shatter every window 'til its all blown away,**_  
_**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away**_  
_**'til theres nothing left standing,**_  
_**Nothing left to yesterday**_  
_**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,**_  
_**Blown away**_

_**Theres not enough rain in Oklahoma**_  
_**To wash the sins out of that house**_  
_**Theres not enough wind in Oklahoma**_  
_**To rip the nails out of the past**_

_**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)**_  
_**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)**_  
_**'til theres nothing left standing,**_  
_**Nothing left of yesterday (blown away)**_  
_**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,**_

_**Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away**_

Fang and Nudge stared at me in awe

"what?" I asked defensively

"ZOMG MAX YOU ARE AHMAZING LIKE SURPER FANTASTICAL AHMAZING!"

I blushed

"uhmm…thanks…" I said watching Fang "well?"

"Holy shit Max that was really good" he stated

wow maybe I'll like it here more then I think

* * *

**OKAY that's it for this chapter I cant make this gray highlighting thing go away . **

**~Mysticwater72**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello again I'm posting again because school starts tomorrow again :/ if I get up earlier then usual I will post but if not you'll have to wait this chapter will be very cliché like the rest of the story XD sorry if you hate cliché but I don't give a poop(:**

**Maximumride8899-don't worry I'm planning on posting more :D **

Panda: MYSTICWATER DOSENT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE

**Me: I think they know this panda go back to my imagination **

**Panda: NEVER! Runs away***

**Me: watch out for the panda I made it I know what its capable of…**

* * *

I went downstairs back to the living room to see what Nudge wanted after Fang gave the tour of their house I found out that Nudge Ella and Me had the basement all to ourselves. Which was pretty cool they had like a second living room down there a bathroom and three bedrooms. I loved my bedroom it was sapphire blue with a queen-sized bed a bookshelf and a huge TV. All in all my room was kick ass. By the time I got upstairs nudge grabbed my arm and dragged me outside and pointed to my house. I looked over and what I saw made me smile Jeb was being escorted to the back of the police car yelling curses like no tomorrow. One of the police officers jogged over and started asking questions

"Is that man your father?"

"Yes"

"Is it true he abused you"

I hesitated before answering

"Yes" I muttered

"Ok well you can go in the house to grab your belongings I was informed you are staying with the Martinez's"

"Ok" I muttered and jogged up to my house with Nudge following behind not saying a word surprisingly. I grabbed a few box's from Jeb's room and shuddered from the horrid memories.

_FLASHBACK_

"OHHH MAXI!" I heard Jeb yell knowing right away he was drunk with his idiotic friends

_"yes sir?" I asked knowing what was about to come_

_"go up to my room and grab my shoes. NOW"_

_"Yes sir" I replied thinking how unnatural it was that he didn't inflict any physical pain. I climbed up the stairs to his room grabbing his shoes when I heard someone coming but it wasn't Jeb. _

_"Oh maxiii" I heard the slurred voice knowing it was that scum friend of Jeb's_

_"What" I snapped I didn't feel like dealing with Dylan right now_

_"What no friendly hello how are you today?"_

_"Why would I care you ass"_

_"Now now cursing will only get you punished more" I stared at him in confusion and opened my mouth to speak as he tackled me and began to rip my clothes off._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I shuddered that memory still haunted me. I was only 10 at the time knowing way to much then a 10 year old should. I grabbed the boxes and headed to my 'room'. When I got there I started throwing my clothes in the box not really caring if they got wrinkled or not unlike nudge who was folding every piece of clothing. I sighed

"Do you want to pack my clothes Nudge I find it useless if I'm throwing them in the box only for them to be token out to be folded."

"OK" she said a little to excited for my comfort.

I packed my pictures of my mom and Jeb before Jeb went nuts and killed mom. I picked up the stuff on my dresser and put them into the box carefully I had a jewelry box that had tons of jewelry in it that never been worn. I picked up my sketchbook ant put it in the box as well.

"You done with the clothes yet Nudge?"

"YEP. Max is all you wear skinny jeans I mean my gosh I found one pair of flared jeans and 3 pairs of shorts. Never a dress or a skirt"

"Nudge I will never EVER wear a dress nor a skirt"

"whatever" she rolled her eyes at me.

"will you carry the clothing box I have to carry two boxes plus a guitar" I asked

"ZOMG YOU PLAY GUITAR I WI-"

"NUDGE"

"yeah I'll carry the stupid box"

"thank you"

**LINEBREAK**

I was sitting in my room strumming the strings on my guitar getting ready to sing Laurens Song by Breath Carolina

_**Every shooting star reminds me when Hollywood lost the brightest.**_

_**That shine, that spark.  
The sunset too soon that night.**_

Every shooting star reminds me when Hollywood lost the brightest.  
That shine, that spark.  
The sunset too soon that night.

Here's to, here's to you.  
And we'll raise our drinks one last time.  
I never thought I'd have to say this.  
I never thought I'd have to say goodbye.  
One life lost.  
A thousand memories fade in.  
You opened your door to show me there was hope.  
And I'll take it and run to show the world.  
So they know your fire won't burn out.  
And I hope heaven needs you more than I do now.

Every shooting star reminds me when Hollywood lost the brightest.  
That shine, that spark.  
The sunset too soon that night.

Every shooting star reminds me when Hollywood lost the brightest.  
That shine, that spark.  
The sunset too soon that night.

Every shooting star reminds me when Hollywood lost the brightest.  
That shine, that spark.  
We love you.

* * *

**ALRIGHT I hope you liked it less dialogue then my last chapter and also shorter sorry oh and also when i copy and paste the story to doc manager some of the word get really big will someone help me with this issue**

**~MysticWater72**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY ALL sorry for not updating earlier I was going to but my brother was converting videos so no update I just got back from school so here is yo update**

**Disclaimer-I'm eating cheap pasta and using Microsoft shit I'm obviously not JP**

* * *

I heard a banging on my door I immediately put down my guitar

"WHAT!" I yelled

"I'M COMING INNNNNNNNNN" I'm guessing Nudge yelled

The door flew open and I was tackled by Nudge

"OW NUDGE RIBS"

"Oops sorry Max"

"Yeah NOW GET OFF"

She clambered off while I was just lying there motionless

"What do you want" I groaned

"Meow sassy"

"Nudge, patience is slowly going thin"

"OK so I heard you play guitar and ZOMG your AHMAZING so anyways I was thinking since Christmas is coming up what do you want?"

"I don't know? I usually don't get Christmas presents…-"

"AT ALL? ZOMG THAT'S HORRIBLE"

"Nudge Christmas isn't about gifts…-"

"BLAH BLAH BLAH whatever you're going to the mall with us for Christmas shopping!"

"I don't have any money though…"

"We have moms credit card. DUH!" I laughed and then she started dragging me away to go to hell.

**_FANG'S POV_**

Nudge was making us all go to the mall against our will.

"ZOMG YOU ALL SHOULD'VE HEARD MAX DOWNSTAIRS PLAYING GUITATR" Nudge started

"It wasn't a big deal I just wish I had an electric guitar so I could play the song right…" Max stated

NOW I knew what to get max for Christmas and I just know she'll love it.

**_LINEBREAK_**

I was wondering around the music store looking at the electric guitars trying to find one that fit Max I mean her other one is so ratty it gets the job done but it didn't suit her. I found a black one with a sapphire blue neck and it looked like an old fashioned one, which I knew she would love. I walked over to the cases and found one that matched the guitar perfectly

"She will love it" I muttered to myself

**_TIMESKIP TO CHRISTMAS MORNING(sorry)_**

"FANG WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP NOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" I heard Angel yell

"What" I groaned

"It's Christmas morning duh!"

I groaned and got out of my warm cozy bed

"Goodbye my sweet" I muttered talking to my bed. Yep got to love mornings! I groggily went down the stairs falling on my ass and then heard a 'SNAP' and Max laughing her ass off. I opened my eyes confused and realized I fell down the stairs because my eyes were closed 'smooth I thought.' Then I saw Angel with a camera that I got her for Christmas instantly regretting my choice in gifts.

The present opening went by and there was one last gift for Max

"Here" I said giving it to her

She looked at the gift realizing it was from moi. She opened it very slowly as if it would blow up like my gift for Iggy and Gazzy did

"Oh my gosh" she breathed " I LOVE IT" she got up and tackled me with a hug. I smiled she truly loved it

"ZOMG MAX YOU SHOULD PLAY US A SONG!" Nudge yelled I silently agreed

"ummm…okay" she smiled and picked the guitar up. I recognized the song instantly Black Out by Breathe Carolina

**_Cut up and I can't feel my hands  
No need to chase  
Can you relate?  
Can you keep up the pace like you're dying for this?_**

And when you say "I'm not okay,"  
I left my phone in the cab  
Now you can't get me

I'm only getting started  
I won't blackout  
This time I've got nothing to waste  
Let's go a little harder  
I'm on fire  
I won't blackout  
I'm on my way  
I'm only getting started

And I can't see your face  
Cigarette the wrong way  
Inhale to the top of my lungs  
I'll be dying for this

And when you say "I'm not okay,"  
I left my phone in the cab  
Now you can't get me

I'm only getting started  
I won't blackout  
This time I've got nothing to waste  
Let's go a little harder  
I'm on fire  
I won't blackout  
I'm on my way

I'm only getting started  
I won't blackout  
This time I've got nothing to waste  
Let's go a little harder  
I'm on fire  
I won't blackout  
I'm on my way

I'm only getting started

This won't stop 'til I say so  
This won't stop 'til I say so  
This won't stop 'til I say so  
Going and going and going and going and go

This won't stop 'til I say so  
This won't stop 'til I say so  
This won't stop 'til I say so  
Going and going and going and going and go

I'm only getting started  
I won't blackout  
This time I've got nothing to waste  
Let's go a little harder  
I'm on fire  
I won't blackout  
I'm on my way

I'm only getting started  
I won't blackout  
This time I've got nothing to waste  
Let's go a little harder  
I'm on fire  
I won't blackout  
I'm on my way  
I'm only getting started

This won't stop 'til I say so  
This won't stop 'til I say so  
This won't stop 'til I say so  
Going and going and going and going and go

I'm only getting started

This won't stop 'til I say so  
This won't stop 'til I say so  
This won't stop 'til I say so  
Going and going and going and going and go

I'm only getting started

I stared in awe

"Max that was amazing" I said. She blushed

"Umm thanks" she said with a nervous laugh

What a great Christmas

* * *

**OK that's it for this chapter I'm going to take a nap now**

**~MysticWater72**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY guys sorry for not updating my dad is only home on the weekends so I cant update when he's awake since he's always on the computer thanks for the reviews everyone! One of them made me sad though but haters make me famous ;) haha so on with thou story**

**Disclaimer: I doubt JP is a total dork so you know there you go.**

* * *

MAX POV

I was in my room listing to Nudge yell at her TV through the freaking wall

"NUDGE CALM DOWN YELLING AT THE TV WONT MAKE A DIFFERENCE IN ANYTHING!" I yelled.

"SHUT UP IM WATCHING SOAP OPRAHS!" I groaned

"WHY THEY SUCK" **(A/N sorry to those who actually like them) **

"NO THEY DON'T!"

"WELL QUIET DOWN I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"FINE!"

I closed my eyes slowly drifting off to sleep

DREAM

"Max don't worry about me just run away from daddy ok run to your aunties house" my mom said choking back tears

"MOMMY DON'T DIE" I screamed waking Daddy up

"Honey run!"

"NOOOOOO" I wailed

"MAX" I heard daddy yell "SHUT YOUR ASS UP!" I heard him coming down the stairs

"Max, honey run don't worry about me!"

Daddy came over and backhanded me

"YOU NEED TO LEARN TO SHUT YOUR MOUTH" then he walked over to mommy with a knife in his hand.

"NOO DADDY DON'T PLEASE!" I wailed as he plunged the knife into mommy's chest

"Max I love you don't worry just run"

and I did I ran as far as I could before I felt a hand grab my hair yanking me back I screamed

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE RAN BITCH NOW YOUR GOING TO PAY!"

he stated slashing my arm with his knife and beating me

"PLEASE STOP YOUR HURTING ME!" I screamed tears running down my face

"IT'S YOUR OWN DANM FAULT BITCH YOUR MOM DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

I screamed and cried while the beatings continued.

END OF DREAM

I woke up screaming everyone was in my room staring at me

"Max?" I dimly heard Fang ask "Max are you okay?"

I stared at him my eyes wide.

"I um…." I started trying to slow down my breathing.

"Someone get a paper bag! She's hyperventilating!" I heard Dr. M yell before everything went black.

* * *

SORRY short chapter my dad is up and I had to end it I will post ASAP

**~Mysticwater72**


	8. AN SORRY :(

**HEY ALL this isn't an update sorry I just wanted to let you know I have major writers block I need some ideas when I get writers block my brain like stops XD so help would be greatly appreciated also I cant really update on the weekends nor weekdays I make time whenever I can and I' loaded with homework because my history teacher hates our class so ideas will give me inspiration and that means updates**!

**~Mysticwater72**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY everyone I'm so sorry for not updating eep! I won't give you excuse because honestly I was just lazy and out of ideas so here is your long awited chapter. Oh and JesseJ0906 I loved your idea thanks I shall use it later on in the story(:**

* * *

When I woke up everyone was surrounding me, 'yeah just what I need' I thought claustrophobia thanks for joining us!

"Um guys claustrophobia back up before one of you gets a face full of puke." I said hoarsely

"Sorry Max " they said in unison except Fang that I noticed was gone as well as Dr. M

"Where's Fang and Dr. M?"

"OH they went out to the store 'cause the thought you would need some aspirin or something because you whacked your head when you passed out so they thought you would have a headache an-mmphfh"

"Thank you Iggy" I said with a little laugh

"Hey we got the aspirin for you Max" fang said and tossed me the medicine

"Thanks Fang" I looked around to find a water bottle near me I took the aspirin grateful that I have it.

"Are you okay?"

"yeah just a headache" I muttered

**_LINEBREAK_**

UGH school will be the death of me. Ella and Nudge tied me to a chair and straightened my hair and forced makeup on my face. When I went to my room I found black wash skinny jeans with holes in the knees a bright blue tank top with the words 'screw princesses I want to be a vampire' **(A/N I used to have that shirt before my mom confiscated it and burned it) **splayed across it and my trusty combat boots. I smiled at least they gave me the clothes I actually like. So here I was now in science with a guy flirting with me and honestly it took all I had not to punch this douche.

"DYLAN GET IN YOUR SEAT" I heard the teacher yell

'Finally' I thought

"Whatever" Dylan replied

"Whoa attitude much dyl? Jeez try being a little respectful" I snapped honestly I didn't like the teacher but it made Dylan look pissed off so I was happy.

BRIIINNNGGGG

Yay lunch! I bolted out the door and to my locker taking my lunch out. Running into the cafeteria I ran into someone and fell

"Ow" I muttered

"Sorry Max" I looked up and saw Dylan

"Its fine" I mumbled he put his hand out a gesture some other girls would take. But I ignored and hoisted myself up

"Uhm I got to go…" I said then scurried to the table I usually sit at considering I had no friends. I started eating when someone yelled MAX, which again I ignored. I heard the running of feet come toward me

"Hey Maxi"

"Lissa go away" I grumbled

"AWW is little maxi getting mad?"

"Lissa go away I'm not in the mood for you and your bitch posse"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me now scurry off before you regret it."

"Oh I'm so scared what are you going to do bitch run and tell your mommy?"

I don't know what happened except I ended up on top of Lissa with her squealing like a pig punching her face in

"YOU FUCKING BITCH" I screeched getting ready to punch her again when someone started trying to pull me off of her

"MAXIMUM RIDE PRINCEABLES NOW!"

I got off of the bitch and followed some teacher I didn't even know into the principles. What a great day

* * *

OKAY that's it my updates will be weekly or whenever I don't have homework

**~Mystic**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY so another update whoop whoop so I'm currently watching American Idol with my mom and I can't stop laughing at nicki minaj's hair ok sorry XD I think I'm gonna have some singing in this chapter only not serious at all! XD ok on with the story**

**Disclaimer: WHY MUST I DO THESE THEY MAKE ME DEPRESSED *SOB***

* * *

SO I got sent 'home' early and let me tell ya I never seen Dr. M so mad I was kind of scared but I didn't let her know that because then she would get worried say sorry a thousand times blah blah blah. So here I was in my 'room' tuning my guitar when I heard nudge run into my room.

"ZOMG LISSA IS TOTALLY SPREADING RUMORS ABOUT YOU! She's saying how you got sent home because you were being shipped off to the Looney bin. I mean really? That is so u-mmmph"

"Nudge obviously I'm not in the Looney bin and she'll see that once I come to school tomorrow"

"Yeah okay but still."

She left the room and after about 1 minute I hear the unmistakable sound of Nicki Minaj blasting through. I ground and then I hear Nudge and Ella basically screaming the lyrics

(**Bold-Nudge** Underlined-Ella _Italics-Both_)

**Red One  
Let's go to the beach, each  
Let's go get away  
They say, what they gonna say?  
Have a drink, clink, found the bud light  
Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by**  
The patron own, let's go get it on  
The zone own, yes, I'm in the zone  
Is it two, three? Leave a good tip  
I'ma blow off my money and don't give two shits

_I'm on the floor, floor  
I love to dance  
So give me more, more, 'till I can't stand  
Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am_

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Can't stop, 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Hands up..

(We're higher than a motherfucker) (x3)

**Jump in my hoopty hoopty hoop, I own that  
And I ain't paying my rent this month, I owe that  
But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like  
Dance our life, there's no end in sight**  
_Twinkle, twinkle little star.._

Now everybody let me hear you say ray-ray-ray  
Now spend all your money 'cause today payday  
And if you're a G, you a G-G-G  
My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki

_Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am_

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Can't stop, 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky

Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop..

(We're higher than a motherfucker) (x3)

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Can't stop, 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop..

(We're higher than a motherfucker) (x3)  
I'ma blow off my money and don't give two shits  
I'm on the floor, floor  
I love to dance  
So give me more, more, 'till I can't stand  
Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am  
Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Can't stop, 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time  
Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Hands up..  
(We're higher than a motherfucker) (x3)  
**Jump in my hoopty hoopty hoop, I own that  
And I ain't paying my rent this month, I owe that  
But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like  
Dance our life, there's no end in sight  
**_Twinkle, twinkle little star..  
_Now everybody let me hear you say ray-ray-ray  
Now spend all your money 'cause today payday  
And if you're a G, you a G-G-G  
My name is nig** you can call me Nicki  
_Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am  
Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Can't stop, 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time  
Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop..  
(We're higher than a motherfucker) (x3)  
Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Can't stop, 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time  
Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop..  
(We're higher than a motherfucker) (x3)_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled

"MAX WATCH YOUR MOUTH" Dr. M yelled

"SORRY"

"MAX SHUT UP ME AND ELLA ARE AH-MAZING"

I groaned "Why me" I said to the air

* * *

OKAY that's it nothing really happened and very short this update was just because I could so don't expect much XD um on one of the words in the song I stared out because I hate that word so sorry!

~MysticWater72


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY ALL I'm really happy mostly because I got to talk to my best friend the other night and I haven't talked to her for like a month because she's home schooled I hope she's reading this YOU MAKE ME LONELY FRIEND sorry on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I OWN MAXIMUM RIDE *cops show up* okay maybe I lied just a bit….**

* * *

The next morning I woke up with Nudge standing over me with a bucket full of water.

"AHHHHHHH" I screamed and bolted out the door

"MAX GET YOU'RE BUTT IN HERE IM GOING TO DRESS YOU UP WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" I pouted and sulked back to my room

"Why would I let you do that?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow

"Because you love me?" she tried

"HAHA no I love you but you are not dressing me up"

"UGH fine" then she dumped the water all over me.

"NUDGE!"

"Hey at least you don't need a shower" she said skipping out of my room.

I went into my closet pulling out a T-Shirt that said 'Not a winged child if I was would I be here? And my black faded skinny jean and my trusty old combat boots. I grabbed my dark blue jacket so that no one would see the scars on my arms.

**_LINEBREAK_**

In science all Dylan did was stare at me honestly it kind of scared me

"OKAY class today we are doing a Dissection lab" the teacher droned. I gulped and raised my hand

"Yes Max" she sighed lets just say I was not her favorite student

"um is there an online dissection thing we could do instead?"

"No you'll suck it up if you have to barf the trashcan is over there please try to make it" she said. 'well' I thought 'someone hates me a little extra today'

"Okay partners are Lissa and Bridged. Sam and Joshua…" I droned her out since I knew my name would me last "And finally Maximum and Dylan"

I groaned yep this should be fun I grabbed the lab near the window just incase and Dylan was about to take the chicken out of the bag when the bell saved me

BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGG

LUNCH YAY I bolted out the door only to be hit in the face with it

"Shit" I groaned my nose pouring out blood

"Max are you okay?" I looked up to see Dylan

"uhm yeah thanks" He held out a hand and I grabbed it as he helped me up

"Thanks" I mumbled grabbing a tissue out of the box and holding it under my nose.

"You going to be okay?" he asked

I snorted which wasn't the smartest idea

"Yeah I'll be fine"

"I have to ask you something" he said shyly

"Go ahead"

"Do you want to go an a date with me?"

"I would love too" I said he looked up

"Really?"

"Yes" I answered back and smiled

* * *

OKAY that is it my computer is a piece of shit and so is my internet so be patient

**~MysticWater72**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEYO so I made a list of ideas for my fanfic sooooo updates MIGHT be 2 times a week a lot is going to happen so here is chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I no own Maximum Ride**

* * *

_(Nudge italics_ **Max bold)**

_ZOMG MAX IS IT TRUE?_

**What? That I like pizza? Because yes, yes** I do

_NO YOU IDIOT THAT YOU ARE GOING ON A DATE WITH DYLAN!?_

**Yes? What about it…**

**Nudge?**

**HELLLLOOOOOO?**

I put down my phone and sighed. Just as I heard a squeal and then Nudge running towards me in high heels honestly I will never understand how she does it.

"MAX HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Nudge yelled

"First of all shhhh quiet down people are staring and second of all it just happened I don't get how you found out" I said looking behind me at Dylan

"I thought you hated him" Nudge reasoned

"I don't know but there is something about him that makes me think I know him…"

"hmmm well I don't know where apparently he moved here 3 months ago" Nudge explained

"hmmm"

"WELL ANYWAYS I'm dressing you up"

"FINE but no skirts or dresses or high heels or slutty tops it must be from MY closet. Understand?"

"UGH WHATEVER"

**LINEBREAK**

"MAX DYLAN IS HERE" I heard Angel yell

"COMING" I yelled grabbing my cell phone and my jacket. I was running up the stairs until Fang stopped me.

"What Fang?" I said

"Be careful Max" he said worriedly

"uh okay?" said wearily "can do" I said walking around him meeting Dylan at the door

"Hey there beautiful" he greeted while I stood there blushing like an idiot.

"So where are we going?" I asked

"the movies…do you like the Avengers?"

"HELL YES" I exclaimed grinning "I've wanted to see that for forever!"

"Good" he said smiling leading me to his wait for it…his Motorcycle

"Oh my gosh is this yours?" I asked bewildered

"Yup hop on" he said handing me a helmet.

I strapped it on and held on to his waist as he sped off towards the movie theater.

**ANOTHER LINEBREAK**

"I have a new favorite movie" I exclaimed. Avengers was amazing and the best part me and Dylan were now walking on the sidewalk hand in hand. When I suddenly felt a wave of panic wash over me.

**FLASHBACK**

"OHHH MAXI!" I heard Jeb yell knowing right away he was drunk with his idiotic friends

_"yes sir?" I asked knowing what was about to come_

_"go up to my room and grab my shoes. NOW"_

_"Yes sir" I replied thinking how unnatural it was that he didn't inflict any physical pain. I climbed up the stairs to his room grabbing his shoes when I heard someone coming but it wasn't Jeb. _

_"Oh maxiii" I heard the slurred voice knowing it was that scum friend of Jeb's_

_"What" I snapped I didn't feel like dealing with Dylan right now_

_"What no friendly hello how are you today?"_

_"Why would I care you ass"_

_"Now now cursing will only get you punished more" I stared at him in confusion and opened my mouth to speak as he tackled me and began to rip my clothes off._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I gasped "Max are you okay?" Dylan asked

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SICK BASTARD!" I screamed just now noticing we were in a dark alley and that Dylan is the Dylan who raped me 6 years ago.

"Oh come on Maxii you know you want me" he said a sick grin across his face. I tried to run but he grabbed my hair pulling me back.

"Now Now Maxii I told you before struggling will only get you punished." Dylan explained "but hey I like them feisty" he said and then did to me what he did so long ago.

* * *

**so if any of you are confused Dylan is 26 but he looks a lot younger so he is in school because Max goes there and he wanted a second round…my goodness I sound sadist or whatever XD well REVIEW :D**

**~MysticWater72 **


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLA okay so someone said that my new chapter has nothing to do with my plot...I don't want to be rude but read chapter 10 derp derp Dylan asked Max on a date chapter 11 the one I just wrote was the date please tell me your not that stupid...rant over I love you fans who knew that XD mkay and this chapter will be sad sorry :( but like I said I made a list of ideas**

**Disclaimer: these are depressing I don't own MR if I did Dylan would be dieing a slow painful death**

* * *

I ran home which was difficult because I was sore and I already ran 3 blocks. I could see the thin outline of light that was our house. I ran faster making sure he didn't catch up with me since I bolted before he was done.

I reached the door and threw it open running down the stairs into my room. I got a piece of paper out and started writing

_Dear everyone_

_I'm sorry things are to twisted for me and I don't want to put you all through it you've all been very nice to me and you took me in and you didn't even know me well. By the time you finished reading this I'll be gone I'm ending it tonight…I'm so very sorry_

_ Forgive me,_

_ Maximum Ride_

I folded the paper and ran upstairs to put it on the fridge where I knew someone would see it. I walked out in the cold night to my former house…The house of hell. I opened the door and went to my former room. I broke one of the floorboards where I kept the knife. I never got rid of it just incase. I put the cold blade against my forearm and cut down all the way to my wrist vertically I watched as the blood flowed out fast and I started seeing spots. I cut another one all the way down to the palm of my hand. The spots grew. Then I heard a thump downstairs and someone yelling

"MAX MAX!"

it sounded like…Fang. I panicked how did he guess I would be here why was he home early? I cut once more until the door to my 'room' crashed into the wall and Fang was standing there

"MAX! are you o…." he then saw the blood the knife and me starting kneeling in a puddle of my blood. He ran over to me and picked me up bridal style and ran out of the room. I dimly heard

"CALL 911!"

"IS SHE OKAY!?"

"HURRY!"

And then one that really stuck out

"Max please be okay" he sobbed, "please"…Fang

* * *

**SORRY very very short I know I will try to update tomorrow if I don't then Thursday HACUNA MATADA **

**~Mysticwater72**


	14. Chapter 14

_**OHMIGLOB I AM SO SORRY! My computer crashed and I couldn't update forgive me! And I still can't I'm using my bros laptop and he said I have 3 min so I have some spoilers for you Max will be okay and Fang is very OOC in the next chapter I update I am so sorry! LISTEN TO PANIC AT THE DISCO HUICANE IT WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE**_

_**~Mysticwater72 deep apologies**_


	15. Chapter 15

**HOLA okay so someone said that my new chapter has nothing to do with my plot...I don't want to be rude but read chapter 10 derp derp Dylan asked Max on a date chapter 11 the one I just wrote was the date please tell me your not that stupid...rant over I love you fans who knew that XD mkay and this chapter will be sad sorry :( but like I said I made a list of ideas**

**Disclaimer: these are depressing I don't own MR if I did Dylan would be dieing a slow painful death**

* * *

I ran home which was difficult because I was sore and I already ran 3 blocks. I could see the thin outline of light that was our house. I ran faster making sure he didn't catch up with me since I bolted before he was done.

I reached the door and threw it open running down the stairs into my room. I got a piece of paper out and started writing

_Dear everyone_

_I'm sorry things are to twisted for me and I don't want to put you all through it you've all been very nice to me and you took me in and you didn't even know me well. By the time you finished reading this I'll be gone I'm ending it tonight…I'm so very sorry_

_ Forgive me,_

_ Maximum Ride_

I folded the paper and ran upstairs to put it on the fridge where I knew someone would see it. I walked out in the cold night to my former house…The house of hell. I opened the door and went to my former room. I broke one of the floorboards where I kept the knife. I never got rid of it just incase. I put the cold blade against my forearm and cut down all the way to my wrist vertically I watched as the blood flowed out fast and I started seeing spots. I cut another one all the way down to the palm of my hand. The spots grew. Then I heard a thump downstairs and someone yelling

"MAX MAX!"

it sounded like…Fang. I panicked how did he guess I would be here why was he home early? I cut once more until the door to my 'room' crashed into the wall and Fang was standing there

"MAX! are you o…." he then saw the blood the knife and me starting kneeling in a puddle of my blood. He ran over to me and picked me up bridal style and ran out of the room. I dimly heard

"CALL 911!"

"IS SHE OKAY!?"

"HURRY!"

And then one that really stuck out

"Max please be okay" he sobbed, "please"…Fang

* * *

**SORRY very very short I know I will try to update tomorrow if I don't then Thursday HACUNA MATADA **

**~Mysticwater72**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys im really sorry but this story I realized is FUCKING STUPID so im taking it down soon sorry but the story is beyond repair and if I write any stories they will be oneshots 'cause I don't have the time to update mostly because im as lazy as FUCK and theirs shit going on in my life. I still love Maximum Ride but I cant write stories so I'm sorry for those of you who like the story


End file.
